User talk:Coffee BAM!/Archive1
Welcome ﻿Note: I just Customize my Own Talk Page with Greetings. Welcome.png Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cofee BAM! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 14:06, April 19, 2011 Thanks for helping the wiki. Thanks for making categories, they make more sense than just plants and just zombies. If you want to be admin, request here: Click Me! I have a special surprise inside! Zomplant Jelo 11:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You are You are already. But you have to wait at least 1-2 days. Zomplant Jelo 02:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Helping Can I make new versions of your plants/zombies? Sincerely, Guppie the Third 13:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Message: Can I create clearer photos of your plants/zombie. I already replaced some of them. Also, thank you for creating versions of my ideas. Zomplant Jelo 02:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) yes that is okay. Zomplant Jelo 07:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ Yes you can Plant lover 07:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ____ Don't you mean exploding zombie instead of explode-o-nut zombie Plant lover 07:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Exploding giga imitater zombie it will copy the plant and after 4 seconds,it will explode. Plant lover 07:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) NO!!! Don't delete invented things without photos, it is ok. Just ask them that they can request to make a photo to admins. Zomplant Jelo 03:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) GoTY zombotonut bowling Can't find game1_16 or game1_32 on my GoTY Version 12:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Gups the III Plants in whack a zombie #Open Zombotany. #Back to Main Menu. #Rename game10_16.dat into game10_30.dat #Open Whack a Zombie. #Enjoy! Zomplant Jelo 05:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I saw your message in Zomplant Jelo's page. I would recommend to ban him for a a month or two. (he/she might recreate it.) --Randomsub guyto the power of 3000 06:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Infobox Read this: CLICK ME! Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 10:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Main.pak Do you already have the files becsuse I think you already extracted it. I have it too. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm... It is already. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 06:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, but... can I edit their names? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 07:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No limit. I got a idea. We will make the Adventure Mode Part1, Part 2, Part 3, Part .... The Part 1 is the old one. Every time you defeat a Part, you get the "Home Lawn Security" Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Clicky Here edit I edit 1-3 or even 4 hours.fixing grammars Plant lover 05:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? You edit here too? Like GatlingPeaz --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just testing here. RE: Don't add them as a Catagory! I thought I should because it had a link to a "Minigames" page. Joshandpingu 09:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Please move it OK. Joshandpingu 09:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :@ , you can see its history and edit it yourself. [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Testing: Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants (Green) 09:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Testing Again: le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Another test:le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 10:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Nice Zombie And One Question Cofee BAM! i would just like to say i like the suicide zombie and i know you Zomplant Jelo CattailsWelove and Plant Lover and Guppie The Third are like a group (if i missed anyone sorry) but i've been looking at alot of stuff sense i've got an account and i saw alot about you and you seem nice just one question Can i join the group? NOTE NOTE: The last post and this one is by pandaboy2 Spam What is the spam I am making??? Joshandpingu 08:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :RandomGuy3000 actually asked me to try and put PNG pictures on an article so I did. The PNG Try 2 was the :2nd try to do it for them. And how is Badly Drawn Yard spam??? Joshandpingu 09:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Don't fight. I think Joshandpingu can explain this. BTW Joshandpingu, What is the spam you're making? ::[[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 09:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, PNG Try2 'is one which as I explained, RandomGuy3000 asked me to do. And the other is Badly Drawn Yard. I think it was because it didn't have enough info but it has more info now. :) Joshandpingu 09:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE:... Can you please delete the PNG Try2? By the way, do you know what happened to Pink Pepper, Seed, Back Cactus or Toffee Bean??? Joshandpingu 09:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: About Yourn Plants I guess Back Cactus & Toffee Bean are kind of useless. How can you get Pink Pepper & Seed back? :'( Joshandpingu 09:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope whoever you ask can get them back.... :'( Joshandpingu 09:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. Just keep trying to get it back or find someone with a rollback status (what is that). Joshandpingu 09:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really? When I looked them up, they didn't show... Joshandpingu 09:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mushroom & Pea Shooting Pages Why do some people have badges for editing Mushroom and Pea Shooting pages but no one else can get them??? Joshandpingu 09:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Restored! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A. No. It has a list of plants below. I'll change the price right away! Joshandpingu 09:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Restoration You can go to the page by putting on the URL bar (or something): http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/ and click the view/restore button. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG]]''3000'' 10:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) BAM-kun. . . Did you deleting my creation like S.T.R, Mecha Zombie and Sakura it is? Who adding the "Delete" tag? Is these plants are Japanese titled? I've been checked the Deletion Log so. . . Leotard Pants Rollback Status I will use my gift with pride! Joshandpingu 10:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Delete pix Changed them since they look bad. It's better to add text rather than drawing the letters. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 06:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, you didn't have to tell me you're not a zombie 06:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hmmmm... I see..... btw did you a Indo-Chinese?? pantsu|Leo-P Where You need to download: µTorrent I don't know where my father downloaded it. hmmm... maybe filehippo.com ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 10:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, I found it! : 25 + 25 - 25 x 25 / 25 = ??? : 15 20 23 25 27 30 32 35 38 40 : Find the answer for the download or you get to see something SCARY..... : ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 11:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) One More Thing I liked the coffee-bean picture more and it made more sense i mean your name is Cofee BAM! (this picture is awesome to but the other one made more sense) Pandaboy2 13:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cofee BAM! Hello, important administrator. I'm from Malaysia (lorl, like CattailsWelove) and I, too, am Chinese. So, hell. ZL123 22:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye! Goodbye! I'm going back to my main favourite wiki, Gami Wiki. I'll come back to PVZCC after a few weeks. Bye!!! Slingshot I also play Angry Birds but I'm not good at it. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Inner Linkies You do know you can just add Joshandpingu rather than [http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joshandpingu Joshandpingu, right? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]]''3000'' 04:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) grass deletion can u remake it better?-Speical ops genral minigun